


A Hairy Situation

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie is a cool older brother, Despite the cheesy title this story has meaning, Ginny asks him a bunch of questions, Just some cute Sibling fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Ginny needs someone to braid her hair but her mother is busy. Charlie offers to help and Ginny lets him because she wants to play Quidditch with the others. She begins to ask him questions and Charlie answers in the best way possible.*Ginny is six and Charlie is fourteen





	A Hairy Situation

"Mum?" Ginny made her way into the kitchen where her mother stood cleaning the dishes. "Can you braid my hair?"

Ginny held out the blue ribbons her mother had gotten her a few weeks ago. Her mother sighed and turned towards the six-year-old.

"I'm busy cleaning, love."

"But the boys said I couldn't play Quidditch if my hair was down." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I can do it, Gin." She turned around to see her older brother Charlie standing in the doorway.

"You absolutely cannot!" The idea was absurd (a word Percy had taught her). "You'd ruin my hair!"

Ginny loved her hair very much and would not let a fourteen-year-old boy ruin it. She could just see him getting it all knotted to the point where her Mum would have to cut it.

"It's fine," Charlie walked over to her bending down slightly, "My friend taught me how."

"I'm not sure if I trust your friend's teachings."

"It's your best bet, sweetheart," her mother said behind her while drying a dish. "I won't be done by the time the boys decide to play."

"Fine!" She handed Charlie the supplies he needed. "But if you mess up my hair I will never talk to you again."

"Understandable." He led her over to the couch and she sat on the floor on top of a couch cushion that she had already set up.

Charlie began to brush her hair out but Ginny whined before he got too far, "I already brushed my hair Charlie."

"It doesn't hurt for me to brush it as well."

"Of course, it doesn't hurt Charlie because I already brushed it!"

"No, Gin, it's a saying," he paused, "like it's not wasting time if I brush your hair."

"But you are wasting time," Ginny pouted, "because everyone is going to start without us."

"I'd like to see them try." Charlie chuckled.

They sat in silence for a while. Charlie had begun to braid Ginny's hair and she could hear her other brothers getting ready for Quidditch.

"Can you hurry up?" Ginny whined impatiently.

"You can't rush perfection, Gin."

"It'd better be perfect." Ginny tried not to move her head. "Or else."

"What are you going to do, Ginny?" Charlie teased.

"I'll hex you."

"With what wand?" He chuckled.

"Yours." Ginny wasn't sure how that would all work out but she would do it.

"You have fun with that." Charlie continued to weave her hair together. He finished one of her braids and tied it with the blue ribbon. The color stood out against Ginny's red hair. Charlie tied it tightly so the hair wouldn't fall out and get in her eyes.

"What's your friend's name?" Ginny hated silence. The Burrow was always loud and whenever a moment of silence hit, she felt sad because she felt alone. Ginny knew she'd be home by herself when Ron started at Hogwarts. For a whole year she'd be alone. She had about five years before Ron even left, but her siblings were slowly leaving her.

"Tonks."

"That's a weird name."

"Well, her first name is Nymphadora but she goes by her last name."

"Why?"

"She doesn't like her first name."

"But why?" She really didn't understand how Charlie's friend hated her first name. It sounded pretty and wasn't that how every girl wanted her name to sound?

"She says it sounds too feminine."

"What does that mean?"

Ginny hated learning new words. Percy taught her a new word every week when he wasn't in school (sometimes he even sent them in letters). He was very picky when it came to how she used the words. Ginny would just throw them in a sentence even if they didn't fit because they sounded cool, and Percy would lecture her on the importance of being correct and following the rules. As much as she loved Percy, she just wanted to have fun.

"It means it's too girly."

"And that's a bad thing?" Ginny liked being girly. It meant she could wear pretty dresses and put ribbons in her hair.

"Not necessarily." Charlie finished up her second braid. "It's just her preference."

"And what is her prefur—whatever you said?"

"Preference is what she likes and Tonks likes to be a tomboy." He tied the second ribbon to secure the pigtail.

Ginny turned around to face him the moment he tied the braid. She was still on the couch cushion on the floor which caused her to look up at Charlie. He was messing with one of the extra ribbons that Ginny had brought with her.

"Tomboy?" Ginny tilted her head to the side.

"She likes to wear 'boy' clothes and do 'boy' things, but she still likes certain 'girl' things too."

"Why do you keep doing that weird thing with your fingers?" She mimicked his finger movements.

"They're called finger quotes." Charlie had a weird look on his face. His nose scrunched up and his eyebrows made a funny shape. I made Ginny laugh. "People use them to show that what they are saying isn't what they mean."

"People are confusing," Ginny complained. "But why did you use them with boy and girl?"

"Because I feel that clothes shouldn't be sectioned off by gender."

"So, boys could wear skirts, dresses, and frilly things?"

Ginny thought for a moment. She wore pants and played Quidditch but her brothers never played dolls with her unless they were told to. And she was surprised Charlie could braid her hair. It really was unfair that she could do "boy" things and they couldn't do "girl" things.

She didn't wait for Charlie to answer and she asked another question. "Is that why you learned how to do hair?"

"Yes, to both."

"I think that's really cool, Charlie." Ginny smiled up at her brother. "Can I be on your Quidditch team?"

Charlie laughed. "Anything for you, Gin."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
